POWER RANGERS: Dino Thunder - A Moment Among Other Moments
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Trent does something before he leaves, and it leaves both him and Kira, out on a loop. Can they work it out? TrentxKira. Not that good summary, please review!
1. By the Lake

**Hey guys! This is** **TheTombedSpirit!** **And it is so good to see you all, hope you like my story!**

* * *

 **A Moment Among Other Moments.**

He can't believe he did what he just did, he shouted at _Kira,_ of all people! And she was just trying to help, but he wasn't safe to be around, he was practically a demon now. He was dangerous, he almost killed her and the others. He can't stay.

He looked up to see her expression, but as soon as he did, he wished he didn't, it was heart-breaking, and he turned around, unable to stand it. Then he took a deep breath, this could be the last time he saw her again and he didn't want the last thing they did was fight, he had wanted to do this for a while now. It was now or never.

He spun around as fast as humanly possible, grabbed her face and placed his lips on hers, causing her to gasp in shock, her eyes widening, which gave him the opening he needed. After a few seconds, she finally relaxed, her eyes closing. He didn't want things to get too heated, so he let go, allowing them both to breath.

He finally opened his eyes to look at her, her eyes were still closed, cheeks flushed, panting slightly. He smiled slightly, letting a tear escape his eye. "I'll never forget you." At that statement, she finally opened her eyes, looking up at him, still can't believe that he was leaving. Before she could respond, he let go of her chin and run as fast as he could, away from her.

 _No._ "Trent, wait!" he stop to look at her one last time, tears were cascading from both of their eyes, he turned and run, faster and faster, till she was out of his line of sight.

* * *

Kira stood there, alone by the lake, looking at the same place were Trent disappeared, tears still coming down hard. she looked down to where she dropped Trent's drawing of the White Ranger, she bent down and slowly picked it up, now holding it close to her chest, the memory of the kiss still burning in her mind.


	2. At the Cave

**I hoped you missed me! Here is another chapter for this particular story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Moment Among Other Moments.**

After Trent finished cleaning the zords, he went to cleaning the Raptor Riders. He had only just joined the team after going back to the good side, now as the 'newbie', he was gonna have to wash all the zords.

But something was on his mind, and surprisingly, it wasn't the fact that his father was practically Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde. No, it was Kira. He had been wondering how to explain his behavior after he left. I mean, he kissed her, for Pete's sake! How on Earth was he ever going to explain that? So he loved her. Of course he loved her, he loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her! Since that day, he felt more lighter then usual. But he probably ruined all possible dreams with that little stunt. How was he ever going to explain that?

Since he was washing the Yellow Raptor, he didn't notice Kira coming into the cave, that is until the Yellow Raptor, Harmony, chirped happily. "How's it going?" he looked up to see who it was, and when he saw who it was, he blushed slightly.

"I guess as good as I can be," He smiled as the Raptor ran over to her. "I don't know about my arms though, they're gonna be sore for a week!" they both laughed gently.

Then they went into an uncomfortable silence. Trent was wondering what to say, and he was about to before Kira spoke, "How does it feel? To... not be evil anymore?" he smiled slightly, "I feel free." they smile at each other, before Trent cleared his throat, "Listen, Kira, I need to talk to you about..." He trailed off, looking embarrassed, but continued anyway, "About what happened at the lake."

Kira blushed faintly as she remembered exactly what happened at the place where she thought would be the last place she'd see him. "You gotta understand, I didn't know what came over me, it's just-" he stopped when he felt Kira's hand on his shoulder. He looked to see her smiling slightly, "I don't need you to apologize, it just happened, nothing more."

They both just stood there for a moment. They both realized that Kira still had her hand on his shoulder. Feeling embarrassed, she hurriedly pulled away, as they both cleared their throats, their cheeks slightly red.

Harmony just stared at them through the entire conversation, as though thinking, before she turned to the other Raptors. Athlete, Conner's Red Raptor. Tech, Ethan's Raptor. And Zor, Dr. Oliver's Raptor. She let out a shrill cry to them, and they all started running around in a circle, with the White and Yellow Rangers in the middle.

Harmony sneaked up behind Kira and pushed her slightly, into Trent's chest. Kira blushed even more and tried to back away. Trent tried to do the same, but then, Zor came up behind _him_ and practically shoved him into Kira, causing him to ( _accidentally)_ pin her to the wall.

Trent had his hands on the wall, beside Kira's head. They stared at each other, eyes wide and lips slightly apart, both in complete shock. Kira looked around, not moving her head, making sure the guys, especially Ethan, weren't watching, knowing if he was, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Trent was thinking the same thing, but a little different. If Conner catches them like this, he'll defiantly get the wrong idea and never let him around Kira again. He looked over at the Raptors, but only to see them circled around the entrance, as though making sure no-one comes in at this particularly moment.

Trent looked back at Kira to find her looking up at him. At that moment, it seemed like the world around them was blacking out, like it was melting away from existence. Leaving nothing but two young Rangers, locked in a trance.

Trent looked into her eyes and felt like he could just melt into them. He felt himself subconsciously lean in closer to her. Kira felt herself doing the same. It was like they were under some sort of spell. They closed their eyes as the lips finally met. Trent remove his hands from the wall, and placed them around Kira's waist. He thought he would never be able to do this again after what happened at the lake. Kira placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him, the sensation overwhelming the both of them.

Trent finally, but slowly, pulled away to look at her. Her head was facing downward, her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. He began to smile as well, Kira finally looked up at him, the smile still on her face, and when she saw his, her smile, if possible, grew wider. His did as well.

But then the it faded when he thought of what Conner and Ethan, especially Conner would think. Kira saw his frown and looked at him confused, he looked back up at her to see the confusing in her eyes, and immediately gave her a reassuring smile, before it fell again as he thought of something else, "Kira, I love you," Kira's eyes widened when he said that, but then immediately smiled, glad that he felt the same way. "I really do, but are you sure about this?"

 _Do you love me back?_ That was his true question, and she knew it, she smiled reassuring smile. "Yes Trent, I am sure of this. And..." She trailed off, blushing slightly, looking away from him for a bit, before he placed a finger under her chin, making her look back at him. Again, she smiled, "I love you too." His smile came back full force, before he leaned in again and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before pulling away again. "Conner would be pretty cross with me if he found out we did this."

"Then maybe it's best he doesn't find out." he looked up at her confused, smiled devilishly, "No-one has to know." He smiled back. Kira grabbed a hold of the White Ranger's shirt and pulled him closer to her, placing a kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned.

Trent was going to make sure the Raptors have his thanks.

* * *

 **So how was? Too cheesy? And yes, they're gonna hide their new-found relationship from the others. Hope to see you soon!**

 **B-bye!**


	3. Founded Out

**Founded out**

* * *

It has been a few months since they started seeing each other secretly. They haven't felt any happier since that day. But, ya' know... Things like this _never_ stay hidden for long.

* * *

 **Dino-Base.**

Trent was coming down the staircase not really paying attention to anything, too busy listening to Kira's music with earphones on. So he didn't notice the looks that Conner and Ethan, especially Conner, were giving him, until Trent accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry Conner." he went to keep moving, but suddenly found himself pinned against the wall. He looked up bewildered, and saw a pretty grumpy Red Ranger glaring at him.

"How long has this been going on?" Trent's heart temporarily stopped beating. Did they find out? About his dad? How could they had found out, "W-what are you talking about?" "Oh, don't you _dare_ play dum! Ethan caught you and Kira making out in the tunnels yesterday!" Trent's looked over to the Blue Ranger with wide eyes, who looked at the ground, looking guilty, obviously for letting him go through this.

"So again... how long has this been going on?" Trent steeled his courage and responded, "Since I joined the team. What's it to you? Wish it was you she dated instead or something?" "Listen bub. Kira is like a sister to me alright? So if you so much as hurt her in any way possible-"

 **"I could never harm her!"** Trent wasn't mad, he was upset. Before any of this, he thought that Conner was his friend. But after he temporarily turned evil, Conner acted like they were arch-enemies! Trent tried his best to ignore it, and tried to be his friend again. But his leader wouldn't have it, he just thought he was just trying to get on his good side again so he could back-stab him and take the Gems to Mesogog, or use them himself. Trent finally had enough. He had enough of being treated like the enemy. No more! No **freakin'** more! He had **enough!**

"I am **sick** and **tried** of being ridiculed by you about my loyalty every **stinking time** I try to talk to you! Ever since I joined this team, I've tried to make up for the things I've done and fix my mistakes!" The White Ranger was in such a rage that he didn't notice Kira, Dr. Oliver and Haley coming down the stairs. Kira was shocked to see him this way. He was usually so calm and collected about everything, only getting upset like when his dad told him he wasn't allowed to draw anymore, but never so much that he would yell at someone. The boys were just as shocked. Had Conner _really_ gone that far?

"You think I **wanted** to be evil!? You think I **wanted** to hurt you guys deliberately?! While I was evil, I fought with everything in my body, with my heart, soul and mind to break free from that, that **NIGHTMARE!** But each day, it got harder and harder and harder to fight that by the end of it, I was ready to give up and stop fighting, but then when Mesogog basically tried to **destroy me,** only for it to backfire and change me back, I thought that I can finally be at piece and fix the mistakes that I made and be with the people I cared for and loved!"

Trent was breathing heavily for his outburst, then he looked at the ground in shame. He didn't mean to say those things, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He just couldn't do it anymore. The Rangers, especially Conner and Kira, were just as shocked and ashamed. He had been doing this all on his own, and been ridiculed by Conner, that he really felt that alone?

Trent's breathing finally evened and he looked up at the Red Ranger with angry eyes, but there was also sadness in them. The tears in the corner of his eyes proved that, and it only made Conner feel worse. "But don't let my sob story get the better of you. Go ahead, and lock me in a cage for all I care. Just do me a favor..." Conner waited, **"F***! OFF!"** and with that, he ran off to the tunnels, choking back a sob. Kira's eyes followed him worryingly, before turning to glare at a shell-shocked Conner, "Screw you, Conner!" she yelled at him angrily, then ran off after Trent.

He hadn't gone far, so it was easy to find him. He was crouched on the floor, back against the wall, curled up, his head buried in his knees, shaking ever so slightly. Kira looked at him with a sorrowful look. She knew how hard it was for him to fit in, he had it harder then any of them did. She walked over towards him, knelt beside him, not saying anything. He raised his head to look at her, and she was heartbroken to see tears in his eyes. She didn't say anything when he pulled her into a desperate embrace, crying softly. She just held him as tight as she possibly could.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that. I usually don't get so mad..." "Trent, it's not your fault. You had every reason to be mad." she pulled back slightly, placing her hands on the sides of his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned. After a while, they pulled away, leaning on each others foreheads, small smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad that I at least have you." he smiled, and she smiled back.

"Trent?" they both looked up to see a awkward-looking Conner. Kira glared at him and was ready to tell him to go away, but Trent placed a hand on hers, his gaze fixed on his leader. "Can we talk? Alone?" he asked, glancing at Kira, who looked back at the White Ranger, who nodded. She sighed, kissed his cheek and walked off, but not before shooting a glare at the Red Ranger.

"Listen, dude. I'm sorry." What? One little outburst and suddenly he was sorry? What the heck? "It's just that... I didn't want to believe that you had changed so easily, I mean, as soon as we were about to give up hope that you would come back, you came back. I was suspicious and I thought you were trying to trick us again, and when Ethan came in, saying that he saw you and Kira, I was afraid that you were using her. "So I didn't think, I just acted. But when you said those things back there, I realized that I was a bit unfair to you, even after how many times you made up for the things you did... I hope that maybe one day we really can be friends, and you would find it in yourself to forgive-" a hand on his shoulder stopped him from leaving. He looked up at Trent to find him smiling slightly, a single tear coming in his eye.

"Your acceptance is all I needed." Conner smiled back, before smirking that smirk that Trent was sometimes afraid of. "So... how serious are you two?" Trent blushed, "Um... not _that_ serious..." "I hope not. Wouldn't want you two getting _too_ serious." Trent thought about what he meant before positively burning with embarrassment!

"CONNER!" Trent protested, not believing he would even _mention_ something like that. Conner laughed as he slung his arm around his shoulder as Trent couldn't help but laugh as well.

Unknown to the both of them as they made their way back to the base was a smirking Kira following close behind, watching the whole thing.

It was good to see them on the right side this time.

* * *

 **I just want to get this across that I really don't like swearing, the times that I do are when I'm really _really_ angry! And if I ever do put swear words in my stories, I'll blur them like this; (***) Okay? Okay! Seeya!**


	4. One Last Chance

**Chapter Five; One Last Chance.  
**

* * *

 **Oliver Household; Trent's Guest Room.  
**

They found out. They found out about his dad. He didn't know what to do, when they had cornered him in a class room, when he transformed. Sure they had forgiving him, and gave him another chance, but he knew that he had a long way to go to get their complete trust again.

But that wasn't what worried him surprisingly. What worried him was Kira.

Did she really forgive him, or had he really done it this time? Will she take him back, or is he destined to walk alone?

Then he heard the door to his guest room and froze. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. He turned and saw _her._

 _Kira._

She entered the bed room, and closed the door. Then she just stood there, staring at him, with sad and loving eyes.

Trent sighed. He knew this was it. It was the end of all possible futures with her. The end of Trent and Kira...

"Look, Kira. I get your still upset about everything that's happened. But at least let me-" he was cut off when Kira marched over to him, making him back, a bit frightened honestly, until his back met the wall. Kira didn't stop until he was directly in front of him and crashed her lips on his, making him hum in surprise.

"Shut up..." she mumbled, as he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away from one another, breathing heavily. Trent's eyes fluttered open and saw Kira looking at him, smiling. Seeing this, he smiled too.

"Does this mean your not gonna leave me?" he asked hesitantly, making her smile reassuringly at him.

"Trent, don't be silly. Though I was a bit hurt you didn't tell me, I understand that you were just trying to protect your dad, and respect his wishes." she told him, and he sighed, glad that there was still hope for him... for them...

"You had me worried there when you just stood there." he gave a shaky laugh, and she smiled again, before pulling him down to kiss her again.

And he was happy to apply.

* * *

 **I know; that was so short, I could blink once while reading! Sworry!  
**


End file.
